TellTale Tunes by Austin & Ally: Summertime's End Edition
by JoeyJar99
Summary: This is a collection of one-shot song-fics I wrote off of Summertime's End songs. The summary for each song is included in each chapter. Can be rated lower, as always, but I don't want someone to be caught off guard. Story-format. Sometime's slightly OOC and sometimes AU.
1. INTRODUCTION

Hi, welcome to TellTale Tunes by Austin & Ally: Summertime's End Edition. Here a few things you may need to know **_{1}_**:

1) What this is!

This is a one-shot collection I'm working on. Basically, each "chapter" is a new Summertime's End song.

2) What am I hoping to accomplish!

My mission is to write a one-shot for each song. Whether it be included in the story, explaining the character's feelings/thoughts, a guideline (you know, how they include a line then write what story is behind it), or just the feeling of the song.

3) Who are my characters!

Well, as you can probably tell because not only are they my forte, but also because of the title, I'm doing them with the Austin & Ally characters.

4) When will I be posting! And, how will they be posted!

I'll be posting whenever I finish a song and it'll be titled by the song. The order they're put in might change as I go. Like, I haven't written it yet, but thought I should probably put in a chapter explaining the artist, Summertime's End, for those of you who don't know him. Also, as I write, I'll probably put them in by album and then their track listing. The summary of the one-shot will be in the beginning so, you know, you can know what it's about.

5) Censoring!

Also, so you know, I rewrite swearing, and any other inappropriate lyrics, with what I usually sing instead. You might be wondering why I would do this but it's because I don't roll that way. I'm trying to keep as much of the song's song-y-ness (please pretend that's a thing) but also keeping with my standards cause I'm not changing them.

And, finally, 6) Suggestions!

Suggestions are encouraged (very encouraged)! There are some songs I don't have a story for them yet so feel free to give me some ideas.

I think that's everything. Now, with that out of the way...

Enjoy...

* * *

_**{1}** Hehehe... Did this make anyone else think of "Chuck"?_


	2. Dazzling by Design

**_-:- SONG -:-_ "Dazzling By Design" from Light And Color**

**_-:- SUMMARY -:-_ It's prom and Austin Moon wants to ask his crush, Ally Dawson, also known as the most popular girl at school, to go with him but somone beats him to the punch. But Austin doesn't let that ruin prom and his chance with her. (AU)  
**

**_-:- DATE PUBLISHED -:-_ July 11, 2013  
**

* * *

Austin Moon walked the school halls, over to his locker. He stops when he faces it as he sees the orange flyer. It reads:

_Marino Summer Prom!_  
_Star light, star bright!_  
_Punch! Dancing! Bad food!_  
_All kinds of fun times!_  
_7:00 PM, May 23 **{1}**_

And at the very bottom, in tiny, font 10 letters, it says:

_And remember, dances are breeding grounds for new romance. Try asking that special someone on your mind. You never know what could be awaiting you..._

He forcefully pulls the flyer off of his locker. He stares down at it, his eyes soften, and he looks behind him at the brunette girl across the hall, standing at her locker a few sections away, accompanied by her shorter friend. He glances between the girl and the piece of paper, his look taking on a slightly sad tune but still contemplating. Would she go with him if he asked...?

* * *

At her own locker, Ally Dawson stands, exchanging books, with her best friend, Trish De la Rosa, by her side, as always.

"Hey Ally, not to alarm you or anything," Trish starts, "But there's a guy over there that keeps looking at you."

"What?" Ally asks and, being the shyer of the two, starts to become a little self conscious, "Who?" she asks, glancing around, also being curious.

"The blonde," Trish doesn't even lift her eyes from her locker.

Ally's eyes land on a blonde and he's staring intently at the orange prom flyers. She smiles slightly. "Him?"

Trish looks over, "Yep! That's the guy! And now he's staring at those stupid flyers they stuck on every locker in the school. Is he a dork or what?"

"I don't know... I think he's kinda cute," Ally bites her lip with a smile as she leans her weight very slightly on her open locker door.

"Ally?" she glances over at her friend and sees the look on her face. "Ally!" she slams her locker closed and takes Ally by the shoulders and starts shaking her, "Ally, no! NO! I see your flirty, lip biting face and_ no_!"

"What? I wasn't flirting with him. I just said I think he's kinda cute," Ally turns back to locker only to have it slammed a few second later, "Trish! My books!" she whines.

"Not the most important thing right now, Ally! Look..." she lowers her intensity, "He is a dork. _A dork!_ You can't like him!"

"I never said I did!"

"But you had your flirty face on! Ally, you're the most popular girl in school! Do you know what would happen if you went out with him?"

"I don't know and I don't really care. I'm not interested in my popularity. I mean, I _hate_ attention! How is me and popularity a good idea? I don't think it is but other people insist!"

"I know you don't care about it but one of us has too and I got deemed the carer...er...? **_{2a} _**"

"Carer."

"I got deemed the carer and so I have to look out for things like this. See, I'm not as vain as I seem."

Ally smiles, "I know, Trish," she turns back to her locker and starts putting in her combination.

Trish walks back around to locker realizing that she didn't have her books and she jumps into a new topic, "So, got a date for prom yet?"

"Well, a few guys asked me but, between you and me, they're kinda jerks so I had to turn them down. I don't want to go to prom with a jerk."

"Who asked you?"

"Brad Singeer, Jack Bowser, and George Kyles. **_{3abc}_**"

"Yeah, they are jerks... Pretty good looking, but jerks."

"That's _why_ they're jerks! They think they're all that and, a lot of times, they aren't."

"So no date?"

"Nope!"

"Well, girl, the dance is tonight. You better find a date in time."

"Dates aren't everything, Trish."

"I know but they're something!"

"Oh really, who's your date?" she fixes her friend with a look.

"Eric Michaels. **_{3d}_**"

"Really? You've been crushing on him for, like, forever! I can't believe it!"

Trish joins in on the squealing, "I know, right?! I was so happy when he asked me!"

"Well, congrats!" Ally smiles.

"Thanks!" Trish's mood goes down considerably, "But I wish you had a date too."

"OK, how about the next guy, _that I think would make good company_, that asks me, I'll say yes to?"

"Really?! You will?!"

"Yep!" Ally states with a proud smile.

"Oh, you're the best friend ever!" Trish shouts as she pulls Ally into a happy hug.

Ally shrugs, mock-cocky, "I know."

They gather they're book and start walking down the hallway to the front doors, passing the blonde and a red head with him.

* * *

**_{4}_** Meanwhile, Dez Shockley _**{5}**_ walks up to _his_ best friend, Austin. He looks at his face, then down at the flyer, then over his friend's shoulder at the two girls who are standing at their locker. He puts it together.

He reaches a hand out and snaps his fingers in his friend's face.

Austin starts to attention, "I w-was just—"

"—Daydreaming about Ally Dawson?" Dez finishes for him.

"Maybe..." he replies, shyly.

Dez rolls his eyes and looks back down at the flyer, "So, you gonna ask her to prom?"

"I don't even know, man. I mean, look at her," he looks over his shoulder, "She's stunning."

Dez glances over too and sees her friend shaking her by the shoulders. "Oh, well I'm certainly stunned."

Austin faces the ginger, "Plus, I don't think she's even the slightest bit interested in me," he turns to his locker's dial.

"I don't know, buddy. I saw her giving you one of her flirty looks..." Dez trails off his nonchalant comment.

Austin stumbles on his combination, "She was?" he asks cautiously, turning back.

"Mm-hm."

"A-Are you sure? She wasn't, like, looking at someone else?"

"Nope! I'm positive! Plus, I saw her friend, I think her name's Trish, say the word 'blonde' and they looked right at you! Unless some other blonde guy was standing _right_ here," he gestures their one foot radius, "It was you."

He starts to smile but stops it from growing too big, stopping his hopes from getting too high, "Are you sure she was looking at me like that?"

"Mm-hm! She was doing this," Dez contorts his face to copy said facial expression, then let's it go after a few seconds, "for sure."

"OK, don't ever do that again."

"Oh come on, you know you love it!"

"I love it when _she_ does it. _You_ just look like some disturbing creeper."

"No..." he makes the look again and keeps it, "You love it..."

"No... I really don't," he deadpans.

"Yes, you do..." he takes a step closer but Austin pushes his face away.

"No, I don't! You just look like a major creeper! **_{2b}_**"

Dez holds it a few moments longer before dropping it, "Fine!"

Just then, the two girls start walking by and Austin immediately stops any conversation. Just as they pass, Ally winks at him. Austin finds that he lost his breath as he has to catch it once they're enough down the hallway.

"I hate falling in love," Austin mutters quietly to himself as he turns back to his locker.

"Well, on that note," he comments, noticing her wink, "You gonna ask her to be your prom date?"

"She probably already has a date. I mean, she's..._her_! She was probably snatched off the market as soon as the humors of prom leaked."

"Actually..." Dez trials off, catching Austin's attention making him turn to him, "She doesn't..."

"She doesn't? What? How?"

"Well, word on the street..." he leans closer, lowing his voice, and turning his body to face the locker, all conspiringly, "A few guys asked her but she turned them down.—"

"—How come I haven't heard about that?"

_'I was getting to that...'_ "Because, would you want everyone to know you got turned down by _the_ Ally Dawson?"

"No..."

"Exactly! And because no one else has heard of it... No one wants to be the first one turned down..."

Austin considers this new information, tilting his head back and forth, but quickly shakes his head and turns back to his locker. He still hasn't gotten his books...

"So..." Dez starts, rocking back and forth on his heels, "You gonna ask her out?" he squeaks.

"N—" he answers on habit but stops, "—Well..." he slowly turns to Dez, "She did give me a flirty look... And winked at me... And if she did that...that means she thinks I'm at least a little bit attractive, a least a little bit interested in me that she noticed me..."

"That's sad..." Dez comments to himself, a little quieter than normal volume.

"And that added with the fact that if she doesn't have a date yet... You know what? I should ask her!"

"Yeah! There's ma boy!"

"Yeah!" he looks around the hallway and sees that she and her friend stopped with a group of people, "In fact... I'm gonna go ask her right now!" he makes small fixes to his person and then walks over.

He stops behind her, "H-Hey Ally..." he stutters, weakly.

She turns around and he's a little star struck, "Oh, hey Austin," she adjusts her books in her arms, "What's up?"

"I-I just had a question for you. —"

"—Oh, OK, can you hold on for just one second? Johnny **_{3e}_** was just about to ask me something," she points across and behind her shoulder.

"Sure..." he reluctantly relents and watches her turn back around.

"OK, what were you saying?" she asks politely.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to prom with me."

Austin's heart stops at the question. Ally glances over at Trish, who gives her a signal, then looks back Johnny, "Sure. I'd love to."

Austin's heart just about breaks there. If it wasn't for the fact he's right by her, he probably would've whimpered.

He must have zoned out because he hadn't realized that _Johnny_ (he's never hated a name more) and his posse walked away leaving it just him, Ally, and her friend whom he's still pretty sure is named Trish.

"OK. So, Austin, what did you wanna ask me about?"

He stumbles. There's no_ way_ he could ask her _now_. She's already got a date and he's not the kind a guy to try to steal a girl. "Uh... I was just wondering if you had any notes for History class."

"Austin, I'm not in your History class. I'm in your AP Science."

"Ohhhhh..." he mentally face-palms. _Stupid!_

"But you can still borrow them!" she practically chirps, trying to be helpful, "In fact..." she looks at her stack of books, "I have it..." she pulls a blue notebook out with 'AP Science' written out in thick, black Sharpie and a few small drawing that are science related, "right here!"

"T-Thanks..." he stutters, taking it. He looks down at it like it's a shining treasure.

"No problem!"

He glances back up at her, "But wait, if you had this with you...Don't you need it?"

"Nah! I'll be fine!"

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It's cool."

"OK..." he looks back down at it, "T-Thanks."

"No problem," she smiles, and then walks away, out the front door.

Austin turns around, walking back over to Dez and his locker.

"So..." Dez presses, "Did she say yes?"

Austin finally opens his locker, "Yes...To someone else..."

"What?"

"Yeah, _Johnny_ asked her," he practically spits out the name.

"So she turned you down," Dez concludes.

"No...I didn't ask. I saw her ask him with my own eyes. And she said 'Sure. I'd love to." _I_ was supposed to be the one she said that to," he rips the flyer in half, balls them up and throws it into the trashcan.

"I'm sorry, man. I know that you really like her..."

"I do..." he agrees. Then, he suddenly holds his head up high, "But, you know, I don't feel like this is the end..."

* * *

Austin looks up from his homework, and up at the clock.

5:57.

Time to start getting ready.

He looks down at the notebook in his lap and smiles.

_Ally has such cute handwriting... And IMMACULATE notes! MAN, she's good..._

He gently closes it and starts picking up the rest of his stuff on his desk into a neat pile, leaving the blue notebook on top. He stands up and smiles down at it one more time, tilting his head slightly to the side. He tears himself away as he turns to his closet to see his tux still hanging there, on the closed door.

_They're gonna be blown away..._

He grabs the suit, gets changed, and fixes his hair slightly. He glances at the clock.

6:44.

Perfect.

He looks at himself once more in mirror and smiles satisfied. He opens his bedroom door, walks down the stairs, and goes to find his parents to tell them he's leaving.

"Mom! Dad! I'm leaving!" he shouts as he pokes his head into their tech room **_{6}_**.

"Wait!" his mom yells after him and he opens the door again, still only leaning into the room.

"What?"

"Let me see you..."

He silently sighs and rolls his eyes before stepping fully into the room. He spreads his arms from his side slightly, as if to say, 'There'.

Tears start welling up his mom's eyes as her hands fly up to cover her mouth. "Austin..." she whispers, "You look so handsome..."

He rolls his eyes but, still, it's nice to know the time was worth it.

"Huh?" his dad asks, previously completely oblivious because of the headphones he had on, and now spinning around in his desk chair to look at his son, "Woah."

He smirks, finding his nerve (and feeling a bit of confidence from his mother's previous comment), "I know. I look good, right?" he jumps, crossing his legs, then spins out, ending with his arms out.

This time it's his father rolling his eyes.

"Oh honey..." his mother trails off, walking forward, still crying slightly, "You look so handsome..."

"You've said that."

"I know it's just..." she trails off and can't come up with anything to say, "I can't wait until your date gets here."

"I actually don't have a date..."

"You don't?"

He shakes his head sadly, remembering _Johnny_.

"Oh..."

"It's OK, Mimi," his father says as he walks up to them, and wraps a comforting arm around his wife. "Austin'll be fine."

"But I don't want him to be alone all night," she says to her husband.

"I'm not gonna be alone, Mom. I was planning on asking the girls who also don't have dates to dance so they at least have a somewhat good time."

Both his parents are secretly impressed at the considerateness of the words that just came out of their son's mouth.

"Yeah," his dad agrees, "And if nothing else, he'll have Dez."

"Mm-hm."

"But still..."

"Besides," Austin continues, "There is this one girl I might have my eye on..."

His mother stops her blubbering and both parents look at him, "What?"

"Nothing."

"N-no...You said you liked someone..."

"Bye guys!"

"Wait, Austin! Who is it?!"

"Bye!" he shouts before walking out the front door.

He likes to mess with them from time to time.

* * *

Austin finally gets to the school and as he walks into the gym, he's amazed. You can barely notice that this was ever a gym. Gus did a really good job... **_{2a}_**

His eyes breakaway from the decor and, as if they have a mind of their own, and possibly also psychic, he finds himself looking at Ally Dawson.

No words can describe her.

Seriously, I would try but _nothing_ could. Or, at least in Austin's mind. It was more of a feeling than a thought and a really hard to describe feeling at that. But, one thing's for sure.

It was a good one.

He pulls on his lapels self consciously, musters up all the courage he can, and walks over.

"Hey Ally!"

She turns around, and once again, he's star struck. "Hey Austin!"

"Hey..." he breathes. Then, he realizes he has no clue what to talk to her about. I mean, he wants to talk to her (like, _SERIOUSLY_) but about _what_?

Luckily, Trish (he's sure now, he looked into it) decides to make conversation for him, "Oh, hey Austin."

He barely has enough time to fit in a 'hey' of his own before she starts talking again.

"Doesn't Ally look beautiful? I told her to get this dress but she disagreed. We went on and on and on for_ever_ and she kept saying no! But finally I got her to relent and she looks amazing! Don't you like her dress?" she actually asks him instead of it being rhetorical and, being the fashionista she is, ignoring the fact that guys don't really talk about dresses...

"I do," he admits, "Beautiful."

Even in the dim lights, he can see her blushing.

She looks adorable.

His curiously overcomes his distaste, "So...Where's your date?"

"Oh, Johnny? He's in the bathroom."

He nods even though, inside he doesn't believe that's what he's actually doing. He knows it's mean and you shouldn't judge a book by its cover and yada yada yada, but he's seriously having a hard time _not_ hating this guy's guts and all his other organs.

Just then, the song playing changes.

"Cotton Eye Joe?" Ally asks, looking up, referring to the song now blasting through the speakers.

"Yeahhhhhh..." he looks back down at Ally, "Look, I better go find my friend, Dez. He gets kinda..._dangerous_...during this song. But save me a dance, OK?"

"OK."

"Like, seriously, don't leave the prom without dancing with me."

She laughs, nodding as she does so, "OK, I won't."

He smiles breathlessly, "Great."

_CRASH_

His eyes widen and his body starts sprinting away before he's even aware.

* * *

The pop music stops abruptly and he looks away from his current dance partner as a voice speaks through a microphone, "Attention students, if I could have you attention please," it's the voice of their principal, "We will now be announcing Prom King and Queen."

By now, all of the students are looking up at him, awaiting the results, mostly with baited breath (the exception being those kids that keep saying they're too cool for, well, whatever it is at the time).

"And the winners are..." he pauses for a good minute before announcing, "Johnny Michaels and Ally Dawson!"

You may be wondering how Austin may be feeling right now. Well, it's kinda mixed. He's happy for Ally, he really is, and, well, she absolutely looks dazzling. But he does _not_ like Johnny winning with her. He knows it's a superstition, but, well, usually the King and Queen date all through high school and he wants a shot at being with her instead of her being taken away by_ him_ all the time. It's just not fair.

He looks up and out of his stupor and finds that they're setting Ally's delicate crown (or is it a tiara) on her..._luscious_...brown hair...

OK, that was a weird narrative.

They walk down the stage, Johnny holding Ally's hand, and leads her to the center floor. They start dancing and couples around them start dancing too.

Austin walks off the dance floor, not feeling like being able to dance anymore.

* * *

Later that night, Austin decides to go find Ally.

Time for their dance.

After about 7 minutes of looking, he finally finds her and lightly touches her shoulder to get her to turn around.

Will he ever stop being star struck?

"Hey Austin!"

"Hey! I was just wondering if I could check in my dance now..."

"Sure!" she turns around to tell the people she was with (he has no clue who they are, he wasn't paying attention to them) that she's leaving and soon she's walking with him.

He leads her to a place to dance and just then a slow dance comes on. He coughs nervously, "W-W-W-Wou—I-I-I-I-I—I me-" his words die even though there weren't much of them since he stumbled and stammered and fumbled so much on them. He just holds out his hand.

She accepts.

He grabs one her hands and rests his other hand below her arm, on her shoulder blade. He leads her, gently swaying while also adding some other moves (e.g. spins). He decides to start making conversation.

"Ally...You look beautiful..."

She blushes slightly, ducking her head, "Thanks."

He lightly touches her chin, bringing her head back up to meet his. He knows that's slightly over the 'acquaintance' boundary but, well, he wants to flirt with her. "Hey...Don't do that..." he whispers with a smile. They make eye contact and he feels himself falling deeper. That's actually how he started liking her. One look in her eyes and he was a goner. Just like everyone else. It's a known fact: her eyes have magic powers, making even the toughest of boys fall head over heels for her. It's amazing. Dazzling even.

Dazzling.

Man, that word describes her _so_ much...

And she doesn't even try...

He sighs, forgetting that she can hear him.

"A-Are you that bored?" Ally's voice breaks through his thoughts.

"What?" he looks down at her, forehead crinkling with confusion.

"You s-sighed. Am I boring you that much?" she steps away from him.

His eyes widen, "What? _No!_" he pulls her back to him by her waist, "Y-You're not boring me at all," he stops but continues once he sees her look that saying she doesn't quite believe him, "It was more of a happy sigh," he admits, feeling himself blush.

"It was?" she asks flattered and surprised.

He nods shyly, trying to stop blushing. For girls, blushing is absolutely adorable. For guys, not so much.

"Oh," she says and a moment later he finds a weight on his shoulders and something brushing his neck. He looks up to see her arms are now his neck. A smile grows on his face and he settles his hands on her waist.

His heart has never beat this fast.

"So...Tell me about Ally," he requests, breaking their special silence.

"Huh?" her eyes steady themselves on his and he can see the confusion in them.

"Well, I know about Ally Dawson. She's the most popular and beloved girl at Marino, she's beautiful and smart and has really cute handwriting. She seems to like to keep things neat, like her notebooks and locker, and she has a knack for Science but... I don't know _Ally_," he smiles a warm crooked smile, "But I kinda want to."

She's taken back. No one ever wants to get to know _her_. At most, all they care about is her social status. "Well...My name's Ally Dawson."

"No duh!"

She smiles and rolls her eyes, "Um, well, most of that is true but a few things are off. I _do_ like to keep things neat but I usually fail at that so I seem a bit OCD because I'm always trying to tidy up. I sometimes feel like I'm fighting a losing battle," she laughs and he finds himself falling in love with the sound. "I have _major_ stage fright **_{2b}_** so I have no clue why I'm even remotely popular. I should be a nerd, at the bottom of the social ladder."

"Well, you're popular because you're lovable. You don't scare people into liking you or falsely butter them up so they will, you're just a nice person with a sunny attitude that people find contagious." He can't believe he's actually having this conversation right now. No, he can't believe he's having _any_ conversation with her, much less one where he's reassuring her how amazing she is, letting out how he feels without her knowing, with his hands around her waist and hers around his neck.

Oh my _gosh_, that feels good.

"Oh. Well. And, lastly, I may be smart, but I'm-I'm not beautiful—"

"—Yes, you are," He says it so matter-a-factly, so certain, like if you asked if humans breathe, that she's taken back. How was he so certain?

She shakes her head, "N-No, I'm really n-"

"Yeah. You are," he tilts his head to the side much like a puppy, not understanding why she doesn't get this. It was obvious. "Everyone knows it. It's a fact. All the girls want to be you, all the guys want to date you. I've seen girls do things just because 'Ally Dawson did it'. People model their lives off you and you don't think you're pretty?" his head tilts farther, "I don't get it." It does not compute. **_{2c}_**

"...Th-They do?"

He nods, still trying to process.

Wow, who knew this dance would be so mind-opening for her...

He's better for her than she could've imagined.

She coughs, trying to break out of not only her thoughts, but him out of his, "So, what about Austin? I know that Austin Moon is...Well, I don't know _much_ about Austin Moon, actually. I don't care much for rumors and pointless gossip, but I know he's a least a little into music because I've noticed music notes just about, oh, _everywhere_ and he has a bit of trouble focusing in class but he's still pretty bright."

"Well, firstly, _thankyou_! Not many people say that. Believe me. Second, my name is Austin M. Moon."

"Oh, what's the 'M' stand for?"

"Um...Monica..."

"What?"

"I'm not joking. It seriously is, and, because I'm still a minor, I can't have it changed."

"OK, changing your name is a _lot_ of work. And it's not that bad, you could just tell people it stands for 'Matthew' or something."

"Why haven't I thought of that?!" he almost face palms but realizes that means he has to remove one of his hands.

He doesn't like that idea.

She laughs and he's so _so_ SO glad he could make her do that again. The sound is to die for.

He jumps back into conversation, "I am, in fact, really into music. It's basically my life."

"No kidding! I've seen music notes on your necklaces, your shoes, your backpack, your notebook, your locker, your binders, your folders, your water bottle, your pencils, your iPod—"

"—Oh, of course they'd be on my iPod! It's an _iPod!_"

She laughs as she talks, "But _still_! We've only had a few assignments together in science and I already know that!"

"Fine, fine, I guess they are _everywhere_."

They both laugh, both sounds mending melodiously.

But the music stops.

They were having such a good (romantic) time; they hadn't realized the song would be ending soon.

Ally awkwardly takes her hand off of Austin's shoulders and that gets a sour look.

_That_ is _not_. _Cool_.

That is just downright rude.

It is _so_ not ginger! _**{2d}**_

Her hands should always be there, only removing when _she_ wants them to, not because some dumb song ended so she had to.

OK, he can't call the song dumb. It got him a dance with his crush. That's pretty cool of it.

But it's still not ginger! _**{2d}**_

Ally starts moving out of his grip and he quickly acts on his feet. "Wait!" She looks at him. "Dance with me again?"

She hesitates, "I...I don't know."

His heart drops.

But she continues, "I mean, I want to but...I actually came here with someone and he's kinda the Prom King to my Prom Queen..."

He suppresses a growl.

"Yeah..." he pulls her back and stands behind her, "But look," he points, arm stretching over her shoulder.

She follows his finger. There standing there, oblivious to the rest of the world, is Johnny Michaels with Elizabeth Tyler **_{3f}_**, her head resting on his chest.

"Aww..." she exclaims and he takes the time to slyly slide his hand into hers.

Perfect fit.

Wow...

"So..." he starts and she turns around, forcing himself to let go of her hand (but that's OK, he'll have plenty of time to make that up), "You wanna dance?"

She giggles lightly, and takes his hand, "Yes, I would."

Her hands automatically go to around his neck, and his gladly set on her waist.

* * *

And they danced all night long, everywhere from romantic slow dances to fun, silly dances, they even got Trish and Dez to join them a time or two.

And all through the night, these words kept playing in his head:

_She's smart and simply stunning_  
_How does she find the time?_  
_I guess I'll never know 'cause_  
**_She's dazzling by design_**

* * *

**_Things To Know:  
_****_{1}_** I wrote this before May 23 (actually I wrote it a few days before the postal date) in case anyone was confused.  
**_{2}_** References! _**{a}**_ To Psych _**{b}**_ OK, not much of a reference but it reminded me of How I Met Your Mother. You know, 'Major Stage-Fright". _**{c} **_I can't remember what it's from… (But if you know, tell me!) I wanna say it's Johnny 5 (hopefully that's spelled right) _**{d}**_ To Doctor Who. The 10th Doctor (David Tennant) had a big thing about gingers (the hair color). After the 9th regenerated into the 10th, he asked his current companion, Rose Tyler, what he looked like (cause after he regenerates he looks completely different) This is how the conversation went:

_**DOCTOR:** Now, first things first, be honest, how do I look?_  
_**ROSE:** Um...Different._  
_**DOCTOR: **Good different or bad different?_  
_** ROSE: **Just...Different._  
_**DOCTOR:** Am I...ginger?_  
_**ROSE:** No, you're just sorta...brown._  
_**DOCTOR:** Ah, I've always wanted to be ginger! I've never been ginger! And you, Rose Tyler, a_  
_fat lot of good you were! You gave up on me! Ooh, that was rude. Is that who I am now?_  
_Rude? Rude and not ginger?_

So I hope that helps explain it. (If not, don't worry. The show it's self is pretty confusing...)  
**_{3} _**Characters **_{abcdef}_** I made up.  
**_{4}_** This scene is going on at the same time Ally and Trish's are.  
_**{5}**_ I made up Dez's last name. There is no where inthe show or any other place that I know that it says his last name.  
_**{6}**_ I figure this room has, like, video games, computers, and things like that. I guess you also call it a game room or rec room. But our living room had two computers, and this was before everyone had laptops (Yes, I can remember a time like that!), and so we sometimes refered to it as the computer room. I don't know, we're weird...

**_Disclaimer:_**  
I do not own Austin & Ally; "Dazling By Design"; Sharpie; "Cotton Eye Joe"; iPod; or anything I reference

_**JoeyJar99' Mesage:**_  
**Hey my peeps (like the candy), what's the happenein's? I know, I'm a dork. I'll stop. ANYWAY, how did you like it? I thought it was pretty good. And, if you guys really want, I may make a part two... Who knows... (Well, I guess _I_ do...) Please let me know what you thought of it! Thankyou!**

**Later. Over-and-Out. Live long and prosper.**


End file.
